Someday The Dream Will End
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: Someday the dream will end...but today, Yuna will get to spend one last day with him...Tidus/Yuna


  
  
Someday The Dream Will End  
  
  
  
  
Tomorrow then? Ok! Rikku thanked the two Al Bheds and walked back to the group.  
  
Whats the news? asked Auron, his voice emotionless as usual.  
  
The airship should be fixed by tomorrow morning. Until then, we rest up here until its ready.  
_  
The airship's engine broke down just a couple of hours ago. Although no one said anything, I can tell that they were all relieved. Relieved that they take could have just a little more time before we all fight Sin.  
  
_Wakka threw himself down on the soft grass in the rest stop area of the Calm Lands, releasing a loud yawn. Lulu gracefully sat down next to and set her Onion Knight on her lap. You know Wakka, if you're tired, you can go to sleep.  
  
No way ya!! I just cant sleep...ya know? He sat up again and faced the black mage. We don't know what will happen tomorrow...this might be our last chance...all together ya?  
  
Lulu gasped. Uh...what do you mean by that?  
  
Wakka sighed. I don't know...but somehow, I cant get rid of this feeling inside of me that something bads gonna happen ya.  
  
_Wakka...you're instincts...they're right...  
  
_Yuna was talking to the shop owner but pulled away when she noticed from the corner of her left eye that one of her guardians had disappeared from the small resting area. She spotted the blonde walking towards a cliff up ahead with his right hand firmly gripped on the blue Caladbolg. Her gaze never left him. It was as if some invisible force was refusing to draw her eyes away. Tidus suddenly stopped at the peak and thrusted his sword into the hard ground while looking over the endless plains. He seemed different...troubled. Yuna politely excused herself from the owner and walked out.   
  
Rikku looked as if she was going to say something but Auron pulled her back and said, Let her go...  
  
Rikku nodded and agreed. She also noticed there was something different about Tidus. Deep down inside her, she could sense he really needed Yuna with him.  
  
You're right...Yunie will be able to cheer him up again!!  
  
She cast one last look at him and turned back.  
  
With both arms behind her back, the summoner shyly made her way up to the cliff. The only sound that was audible were her boots against the plains. She fixed her eyes on the ground, something she did often when she was nervous. She couldn't even explain herself why she was so nervous. Maybe because Tidus wasn't his usual self. He was always so opened and caring but for the past few days...he was acting more like Auron.  
  
she whispered.  
  
The guardian turned around, unaware of the girl behind him. He was very surprised to see her. He didn't expect her coming.   
  
Umm...may I? she asked hesitantly.  
  
He made room for a person next to him and sat down, letting his muscular legs dangle over the high peak. Yuna smiled and knelt down next to him. This familiar scenario made her feel so calm as if her trouble and worries were all worth it for just having this one short moment with him. No words were exchanged among the two. The summoner's sleeves swayed back and forth with the gentle breeze in front of Tidus's face. Every second, he would catch a glimpse of the pink and white material in front of him.  
  
_They're...so beautiful...  
  
_He recalled the first time when he saw her perform the sending at Kilika. Those sleeves, they were swaying the same way when she wield her staff, dancing for the fallen ones.  
  
You...seem so distant... said Yuna, unsure if she should there but she didn't care. She was really worried about him. What was going on? She knew he was hiding something but what was it? Somehow...she felt that their lives was going to change tomorrow......forever.  
  
I know...and I'm sorry. He didn't know what else to say because it HURTS. It really really hurts to know that he wont be able to be with all of them anymore. Did Yuna feel this way too when she knew that her life would come to an end once her role as a summoner was finished? If so, he was happy that he had lifted that immense sorrow and the throbbing pain away from her. She was now able to live peacefully, never having to worry to face death for a very long time. In a way, he was pleased. Pleased that the death veil will cover him instead.  
  
I cant believe it...tomorrow...the time to fight Sin. I'm so happy and grateful that I can get to have this time with everyone all together. The summoner's eyes started to gloss and brimmed with tears. They escape their cruel fate by killing Yunalesca but there was no way they can escape from the one to come. Sin will be destroyed. What will happen then? She was afraid...so very afraid of......  
  
Yeah...the ending...to my story. Tidus squeezed his eyes shut and looked away. Every story has an ending and his will come tomorrow.  
  
She felt as if his blade had just been ran through her heart. A small tear rolled down her delicate face. Why is he talking like this? She doesn't want the story to end. Not now...not when it just feels like its beginning. Their long hard journey that was filled with tears and laughter will come to an end. The fear of losing him rushed back to her head but she quickly dismissed it, refusing to believe that it was going to be true. It just couldn't be and it WONT.  
  
The guardian turned around slowly when he heard light sniffles. He had to stare up for awhile, preventing his own tears from flowing. He gently cupped Yuna's angelic face and brought her closer to his strong body. God, there was so much he wanted to tell her. He wished she knew how much he loved her but he just couldn't bring himself down to say those words because it the end, it will just be even more painful as if they're soon departure wasn't killing him slowly already. Tidus looked confused when she suddenly broke out of his embrace and wiped her face.  
  
"There's something thats bothering me...bothering me alot...  
  
What is it? he asked in concern.  
  
She grabbed his gloved hand and clasped it between hers, slowly guiding it towards her heart. You...you wont go away...will you?  
  
  
  
Just......promise me that...when I whistle...you'll come running...to me.  
  
_Not now...I'm not going to break it to her now...she'll find find out tomorrow...for now...I'm going to let her have her perfect' moment because nothing remains perfect forever.  
  
_She placed the tip of her thumb and index finger in her mouth and released a soft whistle. Her lips curved into a small smile. Tidus grinned back and copied the same gesture.  
  
Promise me...that you'll come... she said again.  
  
He riveted his piercing blue orbs on her face, examining her perfect features and leaned forward, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Yuna...you have nothing to worry about...I'll come running, I promise.  
  
In the darkness, a single tear rolled down as he realized that the one thing she truly wants, she cant have and this was one promise that he couldn't keep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I was listening to Suteki Da Ne and I just HAD to write about Tidus   
and Yuna. Nope, still can't get over the sad sad ending. This is a one shot fic so its very very short, I know. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope it wasn't that bad.   
  
  
~Tidus and Yuna forever~


End file.
